A display screen (touch screen) having a touch function has been more and more widely used. And a capacitive touch screen is an important form of the touch screen. The capacitive touch screen is provided with a plurality of driving electrodes and sensing electrodes intersecting with each other, and a capacitance is formed in an adjacent position of the two types of electrodes; the respective driving electrodes load driving signals in a manner of scanning, and the sensing electrodes accordingly generate sensing signals; and when there is a touch, a human body or a touch pen gets close to a touch region, the capacitance between the two types of electrodes in the region is affected, the sensing signals of the corresponding sensing electrodes are changed, so that a touch position can be determined.